jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hikaru Daitokuji (Continuum-59343921)
Daitokuji Hikaru is B-ko’s father, and a billionaire industrialist specializing in heavy machinery and military hardware. Background Hikaru’s mother was a secretary working for Luthor Industries when she gained the attention of her employer. She moved back home before giving birth to Hikaru, who founded the Daitokuji Corporation before meeting B-Ko’s mother and delivering her into the world. When the Alpha Cygnan ship crashlands on earth, he yearns to capture their alien super-technology and learn its secrets for himself. Hikaru and his daughter have an interesting relationship. Although they seemingly have a deep bond, they often find themselves on opposite sides of the battlefield. This came to a head when he stole the plans for B-ko's Sakurajima-43 and patented it. When Hitome Daitokuji arranges a marriage between Miss Ayumi and Kei. The wedding takes place at the gymnasium at Graviton City High School for Girls. At the same time, the Alpha Cygnan fleet—with their Queen on the flagship—approach the City, trying to stop the wedding. The weakened Earth Defense Force try to stop them from stopping the wedding. While all this is happening, A-ko and B-ko tear apart the wedding and try to do so to each other. Kei, Ayumi, and C-ko are caught in the middle of the melee. When B-ko left for space to rescue C-ko Hikaru continued to sell her designs in her absence. Something she was furious to find out about upon her return. He also raiding her trust fund to finance his more outlandish schemes...money set aside by her late mother thatwas intended for her college tuition. While he claimed he was only managing the trust, not raiding it Beiko didn’t believe him. However the final straw was the discovery that Hitome engaged her sight unseen to Ranma Saotome and threatened that she either go along with it or get cut off from her inheritance. B-ko chose the later and transferred over to Furinkan High. After finding out about B-ko and Akko’s relationship Hikaru’s relationship with his daughter became further strained when he told her that it was a passing phase that she would grow of over time. Even after finding out about Ekko he refused to acknowledge it. When he began drying business wise Hikaru went to his daughter to convince her to return home so that she could create new inventions for him. Anticipating that she wouldn’t want to talk to him he used another one of Beiko’s inventions he stole to hide his presence. He claimed that he wanted a reunion but Beiko saw through the ruse. Dropping the pretense he threatened to get Alison’s parent citizenship revoked if she didn’t return with him. Alison was about to force him to leave but had prepared for that as well both by wearing a modified version of the Akagiyama armor under his suit and his army of lawyers. Beiko asked if she could bring Alison and her daughters with her, but Hikaru refused as he didn’t acknowledge her sexuality or the validity of her marriage. Though he did concede that Geena could come as at least Beiko gave birth to her. Beiko didn’t back down telling her father that if Alison is sent back to America then she would go with her. Hikaru had a plan for this as well. Since Beiko still wasn’t of legal age so he could just force her to do what he wants. By the time he was explaining that he’d engaged her to Senzenen Mikado Ekko had heard enough and kicked him in the shin. Fists on hips she stood her ground between her grandfather and her parents. Despite the fact that he was wearing a body-reinforcing suit of highly compact battle armor beneath his businessman's attire, Hitome Daitokuji found himself being treated much like a rag doll in the arms of an angry child as he was slammed to the pavement again and again until his teeth began to rattle and his head felt like a cymbal being clashed in an orchestra performance. When Daitokuji finally managed to sit up he stated that Ekko would never be permitted in his house nor would Beiko be allowed near her. However he stopped upon seeing Martha flying with limousine in her hands. She then proceeded to rip it in half. As Daitokuji stared in shocked dismay she informed him that she had her own lawyers and put a call in to them to see that he gets investigated for his illegal trade dealings. Defeated Daitokuji got to his feet and left proclaiming them all monsters and alien scum. Category:Continuum-59343921